


Sweet Dreams

by Nexus_of_human_reproduction



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexus_of_human_reproduction/pseuds/Nexus_of_human_reproduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're being hunted down by the Winchesters you gotta get a little creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

They were getting close, too close. You knew that they were going to find you soon, but you couldn’t let them catch you off guard. You had to get a leg up on them, find out what they knew, and just how close they were. You were sick of being hunted. Sick of running. Sick of looking over your shoulder, never being able to catch your breath. You wanted it to be over, but you would need to be able to explain a few things to them first. The Winchesters weren’t exactly known for giving their prey a chance to account for their actions. You weren’t really even sure how they had gotten on your trail. You had been careful, you weren’t a danger to anyone. Well not anyone worth trying to protect. You felt more than justified in your actions, but then again you were sure from the surface you probably looked like a monster.

You let out a sigh as you mixed the last few ingredients. You were not looking forward to this. The smell was enough to make you rethink your current plan, but you weren’t sure what other options you had. The vile mix was thick and the worst shade of brown and green swirl you had ever seen as you brought it to your lips. You closed your eyes tight, and took a deep breath before slamming the concoction back. Your gag reflex seized and tried to fight back, but you swallowed hard and felt a shudder run through every nerve. You started to feel light headed and the room started to fuzz out. You shook your head trying to get your eyes to focus, but everything looked like it was vibrating around you. The geometric pattern of the wallpaper of the motel making it worse. You swallowed hard one last time before everything went dark, and you felt your body slump to the floor.

————

A blinding white light surround you, slowly fading away to a warm sunlit glow. You looked around, trying to figure out where you were. You weren’t sure which Winchester’s dream you had dropped in on. Astral projection was a new one for you, and you now wished you had done a little more practising before now. The air was warm, and a light breeze blew through your hair. You were standing in the middle of a heap of mangled metal that used to be cars. It looked like a junkyard. You could hear what sounded like classic rock being blasted through an old radio not far ahead. A small smile played across your lips, realizing you were in Dean Winchester’s dream. You were hoping that this was where you would land. Sure Sam would have been easier to talk to, but you knew that it was Dean you really needed to convince. He wasn’t as level headed as his brother, and being able to catch him off guard, somewhere he felt safe, would hopefully work to your benefit.

You started to head in the direction of the music. Being careful to stay quiet, and get a chance to map out the best plan. You leaned around a large half dismantled van and got sight of the infamous chariot that the Winchester boys toured the country with. You had to admit it was one badass beauty. You looked around, unable to spot Dean. You sighed and leaned further trying to get a better look around, noticing a pair of boots sticking out from underneath the jacked up vehicle you smiled. This was going to work perfectly. You snuck around the backside of the van and around a few other cars to make your way into the open garage, and to the boombox on the table. You switched off the music and stood tall, waiting for Dean.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean grunted out and pushed himself out from under the car, lying flat on his back on a plank of wood with four wheels attached. He sat up, wiping some grease from his hands. You took a moment, finding it hard to not let your eyes scan his form. He was wearing a pair of dark wash bootcut jeans, a fitted black v-neck, and red flannel tied around his waist. There was something about the rugged man’s man way he was dressed that sent a jolt through you. You bit your lip and waited for him to look over and see you standing there.

The look of shock on his face when he finally noticed you brought a chuckle to your throat, but you swallowed it back down. You were here on a mission. A pretty important mission at that. You had to make them understand what had really happened. You had to get Dean to believe that you weren’t the monster they thought you were. You had to save your life, because you knew that if they found you it would be over.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked, eyeing you suspiciously. He looked confused, which would give you the upper hand like you had hoped. He felt safe here in his own dreams, and that meant that the likelihood of his fight or flight response being triggered was pretty low.

“You know who I am Dean…” You weren’t sure exactly how to proceed. He eyed you a moment longer and you felt a breeze rush past you. You looked down and the jeans and shirt you had been wearing were now replaced by a white lace sundress that hugged your frame. It took you a moment to put two and two together, the breeze was him changing something in the dream. You weren’t exactly sure why, but this seemed to put him at ease.

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific.” He walked towards you, and you tensed. He raised a brow and set the wrench and oil stained rag he had been holding down on the table next to you, picking up a beer and taking a swig. He leaned against the table casually, beer in one hand the other propping himself up, bowed legs angled in a relaxed cross at the ankles.

“I’m…” You paused trying to decide how to put it. “Well I’m the one you’re currently hunting.” Dean raised a brow, unsure of what you meant for a moment, the link between his dream world and real world not quite clicking yet, but when it did you noticed his muscles tighten and him standing up straight.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” Your hands raised in front of you as if ready to block a blow. He eyed you suspiciously. “I just wanted a chance to talk.” You swallowed hard, waiting for him to react.

“Talk?” He scoffed. “What lame excuse are you gonna give for killing?” He looked almost amused, like a cat ready to toy with a mouse. You felt small and unsure under that gaze. Brilliant green eyes locked on you, and a puffed chest looking like it was ready for a fight.

“I’m not what you think I am.” You sighed. “I’m not a monster…I was defending myself.” You knew you were speaking in cliches, but it was true. “They weren’t who you think they were.” Your eyes scanned his unwavering gaze and smirk. “They were bad men…and I don’t mean cheating on their taxes bad, but real bad.” You felt the rage bubble inside you remembering. “They did horrid, unthinkable things, and I couldn’t let it continue.” You started to gain a bit of confidence, your resolve strengthening with your convictions. You knew you had done the right thing, and now you just had to get Dean to understand that.

“So what you’re some kind of vigilante witch?” He shook his head and laughed.

“Well…yeah…I guess.” You shrugged. “I was born with some gifts and I’ve chosen to use them for the greater good.” You cringed at your own words, they sounded like they were ripped straight out of a bad superhero movie. You knew that witches didn’t have the best reputation, and it was admittedly well deserved. “Ya know we’re not all old hags that lure in children with gingerbread houses.” You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest.

“Obviously.” Dean’s eyes scanned your frame down and back up. “But that doesn’t mean you can go around killing people, because you think they deserve it.” He took another swig from his beer before setting the bottle on the table. Another breeze blew through the garage and you watched as his hand glided towards a knife on the table, you were sure wasn’t there before. You took a few steps back.

“It wasn’t like that….” You were starting to get nervous, you felt yourself shaking and the urge to run was starting to take over. “They didn’t give me a choice.” Your voice cracked a bit and he glanced over you. His eyes squinted as he picked up the knife. “I don’t just go around killing…it’s not like I wanted this to happen even!” You were starting to panic, and it was evident in the rise in your voice.

“Why don’t you cut to the chase already?” Dean asked turning towards you, knife in hand, ready to take action. You sighed and gave a nod.

“The men you guys found…I…I did kill them, but-” You swallowed the lump in your throat. “What they did…they couldn’t get away with it, and they were going to…” You wanted to stop being so vague, but it was harder to spit it out than you thought it would have been. “What they did to that girl…” You shook your head, you didn’t want to go into detail. “She didn’t deserve what they put her through and she didn’t deserve her life to end like that.” You felt a sting in your eyes.

“What girl?” Dean asked, his hard exterior softening a bit.

“The one they tortured and buried by the lake.” You fought back tears. “She was just a little girl Dean…” You stepped closer to him. He lowered the knife. “She couldn’t fight back, and they weren’t going to be punished, or even tried for their crimes.” You couldn’t hold it back any longer as the tears started to flow. Dean looked shocked. He took a few steps toward you. Your arms wrapped around your torso, trying to calm yourself.

“Why not?” He asked, the tone in his voice was soft.

“They were cops, and a judge….didn’t you do your research?” You asked almost surprised. Dean thought for a moment then nodded his head remembering.

“Yeah…they all had clean records…model citizens, donated their time and money to charity and protected the people of their town.” Dean sounded almost confused.

“Exactly!” You were toeing a fine line between breaking into more tears and bursting with rage. “No one would believe they would do something so horrible…and she wasn’t the first one Dean…it had happened so many times before.” You shook your head. “I knew the truth, and I had to do something about it…I had to make it stop.” You looked at Dean with pleading eyes. He gave a small nod. You weren’t sure how you had managed to do it, but Dean Winchester believed you.

“We’re not the only ones looking for you…” Dean’s concern shocked you. You hadn’t known about any other hunters after you. You had no idea how close they might be, or what they knew about you. The panic inside of you started to take over. Your whole body shook and you felt like you couldn’t breath.

“Where are they?” You asked. Dean shook his head that he didn’t know. “I have to get back…I have to run…I can’t let them get me when I’m here….” You started to freak out. You had no idea how to snap yourself out of the dream early, the spell you had found said that it must run it’s course.

“Where are you?” Dean asked. “If I can wake up we can come to you.” His words were drowned out by your own thoughts. Dean’s hands landed on your shoulders in a gentle grip. “Where are you?” He asked again.

“I’m in the motel just outside of town…I knew you guys were close, but I had to try and talk to you before you found me…I had to stay safe…” You felt the lump in your throat grow. “Please Dean…Help me.” Your words were soft, almost lost in a sob.


End file.
